The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to document management systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with multiple content/document repositories within an enterprise and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
In today's corporate IT environment, co-existing multiple contents/document repositories within an enterprise are very common. The content integration and consolidation across different content management systems has been a great challenge to corporate IT departments. Since there is no single document repository system that has the mechanism of sharing, moving, and copying contents including their meta data to another system, especially a different type of repository, the content integration and consolidation, which are very much needed in the corporate environment, are practically impossible.
Thus, there is a need for a software tool that provides a simple, easy and powerful way to process content integration and consolidation across different content management systems with a single click. Such a tool would facilitate document management in a wide variety of applications, such as scanning, imaging, and printing, which would work with different content management systems.